Eternal Battlefield
Eternal Battlefield or Battlefield Mode (BF Mode) is a very active game mode in which you participate in a 7 v 7 battle by joining in an existing game(whether it has players or not) in the server without having to queue for a match. Players can also go as a full 7-player team to fight against another team through the matchmaking system. *The first thing you need to know before playing this mode is that , THERE IS NO ITEM SHOP IN THE GAME. *A player needs to set the equipment/items first on their inventory outside the game. Heroes are always set to level 18 and there are no means of income in this mode. *The primary objective of Eternal Battlefield is to make your team's points be the first to reach 3000 points. On the other hand, destroying the enemy nexus is also another option to win the game. *In order to win the game, heroes must aim for various objectives around the map in order to earn team points and take control on most part of the important objectives in the game. *The overall environment regarding the turrets and nexus are buffed versions from Eternal Arena, meaning they are WAY lot stronger than the one on that mode. There are also additional important objects around the map for your team to destroy or capture them in order to gain the team's advantage. *Cooperating with fellow players and understanding the difference between the strength of each player's equipment absolute requirement for success, as it is easy for a hero to find themselves killed by over-powered enemies in the Battlefield. *There are no restrictions for players to play in the Eternal Battlefield. However playing it across another server requires a summoner level of 3 or above while consuming 4 energy per match. Players have a total of 24 energy that restores overtime. *Players can leave this mode anytime they want however they will suffer a small penalty of 5 morality and are banned to join the mode for 5 minutes. Options There are 100 free heroes for players to use in this game mode. Players can click on the Setup Equipment button to set your equipment before joining the game mode. You can select five options before starting Eternal Battlefield mode. They are from left to right as follows: *''Practice'' : Practice in Eternal Battlefield alone through a basic tutorial of the game mode. *''Cross-Server '': Requires a summoner level of 3 and above while consuming 4 energy per match. A player has a total of 24 energy (体力值) that restores over time. This mode allows a player from different servers within their cross-server group to play together. This mode is only available from 19:00-21:00 GMT+8. *''Solo'' : Challenge a specific player by using the item and paying 2000 gold as a fee to the 1 vs 1 battle using Eternal Battlefield's features. The first player who destroys 2 turrets or gets 2 kills is the winner. *''Team'' : Build a full team of 7 players for matchmaking against another team. All players in the team need to have at least level 30 or above to be able to start the game. *''Single'' : Start a matchmaking for Eternal Battlefield alone. Joining/Leaving the Game *During Hero Selection, each player selects a hero which they want to play. Using the Blind Pick system, players can see during Hero Select which heroes have been already picked by another player on the team. Although names aren't visible as the game has already started. Duplicates aren't allowed on the same team and as such, players cannot select a hero that has already been picked by a teammate. *Players who leave/dodge during the Hero Selection phase or within the game will be prevented from joining for 5 minutes and suffer a loss of 5 morality. *If a player were to be reported by numerous teammates during the course of the game, they will be forced to leave regardless of the situation. However, a player cannot be reported before the 5 minute mark. *Once any of the two teams reach a total of 2500 points or above, no new players would be able to join the game. Game Environments *The entire game environment has a similitude to that of Eternal Arena, only much more stronger. * (Turrets) have very high armors and resistances but it can be weakened by destroying barrier generators located on the small jungle camps near the same lane. *Two bases at opposite corners of the map are composed of a nexus, two turrets to defend the nexus, and inhibitors that suppress the other team's minions. BF Equipment Equipment is one of the most important key factors in BF mode. They make the most out of your hero and will always be the base of your strength in the battlefield in addition to your skills. Equipment can be bought from the Item Mall or looted from monsters in Dragon Quest Mode. *'Changing Equipment': Equipment can be equipped and modified from the lobby itself but can also be changed once inside the game. Do note however, you can only change your equipment on the starting platform. *'Durability ': All equipment have a durability of 250 in them and are decreased each time they are used in the Eternal Battlefield. Once the durability reaches 0, the equipment will be unusable. To fix this, they can repaired any time on your inventory by the press of a button for a small fee. *'Upgrading Equipment ': Upgrading equipment will increase the base stats it gives to the hero. Equipment can be upgraded up to level 15, with each upgrade stone requirement and chance of failure increasing as the level increases. Failing to upgrade the item will only result to the loss of materials. *'Socketing Equipment ': Gems that are found from chests or events can be socketed to the equipment in order to provide additional bonuses depending on the gem. *'Crafting Equipment ': Equipment can be crafted through the use of stones obtained from daily wins in both Eternal Arena and Eternal Battlefield *'Equipment Types ': There are a few types of equipment available in this mode. They are: **'Active Equipment ': These are equipment that has an own ability which can be used by using its appropriate hotkey. **'Passive Equipment ': These are equipment that offer passive effect and are mostly found in the store. **'Artifacts': These are legendary items dropped by certain monsters or can be bought from the store for a high price with diamonds. These game-changing items offer a lot of boosts in stats and as such, each player can only wear 1 artifact at the same time. Consumables Consumables are items that provide utility or regenerative capabilities to the player's hero. Whether it be from invisibility to changing your hero's size, using Consumables can prove to be of an advantage to anyone in the Eternal Battlefield. *'Assigning Consumables :' Consumables can be assigned from the F2 to the F4 (F2 being the consumable on the first slot from the top and so on) hotkey by dragging them to the slot beside your hero's items. *'Purchasing Consumables :' Some consumables are available for purchase on the top-right hand of the screen. Once purchased, they are immediately activated. Soul Contract Soul Contract is a system which allows players to switch their current hero to different one by spending 1 diamond. Upon switching, their old hero will be immediately replaced with the selected one on the their current position along with a full restoration of mana and health. Objectives *'Heroes' : Killing a hero grants your team 16 points. * (Turrets) : Destroying an Outer / Middle / Inner or Nexus turret grants 200 / 300 / 400 points for your team respectively. * (Inhibitor) : Destroying an Inhibitor grants your team 50 points. * (Ninja Turtle / Ninja Dog / Polar Bear's Camp) : These camps are replaced by a barrier generator. * (Barrier Generator) ' : Barrier Generators have only 40 health with a health regeneration of 1 per 5 seconds. However, it can only be damaged by a max of 1 per attack. Destroying a barrier generator grants 100 points for your team and will weaken the enemy tower's resistance near it. (e.g. Destroying a barrier generator on a Ninja Turtle's Camp near the first team will reduce their mid lane turret's armor and magic resistance.) A barrier generator will re-spawned after getting destroyed in a few minutes later. * '(Red Bowser / Blue Bowser) : Killing a Red Bowser grants to the killer and to all living teammates while killing a Blue Bowser grants to the killer and to all living teammates. Both additional buffs last for 90 seconds. ** (BF Offensive Buff (进攻)) - Grants 8 attack damage, 16 ability power, 5% cooldown reduction, 5% bonus attack speed and basic attacks dealt on turrets and monsters/minions deal an additional 100 physical damage. If the buff holder is slain, the buff is removed. ** (BF Recovery Buff (恢复)) - Grants a regeneration of 10 mana per 5 seconds, 5 health per 5 seconds, 50% mana regeneration rate and all skills used against minions/monsters will deal 20% bonus damage. If the buff holder is slain, this buff is removed. * (Blue-Eyes White Dragon) : Killing it yields 50 points for the killing team. * (Obelisk) : Obelisks will start to appear on the 13:30 minute mark in between the brushes of the top lane and the bottom lane and it will re-spawn after getting destroyed in a few minutes later. It has 40 health with a health regeneration of 1 per 5 seconds but can only take 1 damage per attack. Destroying an obelisk will summon an Armored Blastoise to push on that lane and destroying two obelisks at the same time will summon an additional Armored Blastoise on the middle-lane. * (Armored Blastoise) : An Armored Blastoise's basic attack deals area damage and its stats increase over time. * (Osiris) : Killing Osiris yields 300 points for your team while granting (BF Version) to all living teammates for 3 minutes. ** (BF Blazing Gifts (熔岩的恩赐)) - Grants 400 Bonus AD, 600 Bonus AP and a huge percentage of bonus health. This buff does not disappear when the hero dies. Battlefield Cross Servers Battlefield Cross Servers use the same cross-server groups with the Arena Cross Servers from the Eternal Arena, The additional information are as follows: *Unlike Arena Cross Servers, this mode is an optional mode that separates from the normal battlefield mode. *A player can choose to play this mode by clicking on the 'Cross-Server ' in the Eternal Battlefield's options. *This mode requires a summoner level of 3 and above to play this mode while consuming 4 energy per match. *A player has a total of 24 energy (体力值) that restores over time. *This mode allows a player from different servers within their cross-server group to play together *This mode is only available from 19:00-21:00 GMT+8. *Each hero kill within the game will receive 1 Honor Point and each victory will receive 10 Honor Point. *A player can use Honor Points to exchange for an item in Item Mall. Victory Conditions *Your team reaches 3000 points. *Destroy the opposite faction's (Nexus). Category:Game Modes